


Gotta Bounce

by valkyrite



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Descriptions of sex, Drabble, I dont know lmao, M/M, Short One Shot, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrite/pseuds/valkyrite
Summary: Arthur was flawed. He was not perfect in any way except his looks (come on, have you seen him?), Merlin knows that.But kissing Arthur still seemed like the best fucking idea he has ever had.or; the short story of how they got together.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 52





	Gotta Bounce

Arthur was flawed. He was not perfect in any way except his looks (come on, have you seen him?), Merlin knows that. 

But kissing Arthur still seemed like the best fucking idea he has ever had.

“You’re the worst asshole I’ve ever met in my entire life,” Merlin said with a sigh. They were at Gwen and Lancelot’s Halloween party. All of Merlin’s friends from classes were there, wearing handmade costumes and dancing ridiculously, some were even making out in the corner (Gwaine). “I look like an idiot!” He scoffed, pointing to the colourful weird hat Arthur bought for him. He and Arthur were here with a medieval costume. Yes, inspired by their very much uncommon Arthurian legend names.

“You don’t need help ‘looking like an idiot’, Merlin” Arthur smirked at him, “You already are one.” 

“Why am I even dressing like a servant? Wasn’t I supposed to be the magical all-powerful wizard? Like Dumbledore?” To be fair, they didn’t have much time discussing costumes or even making them, with Professors trying to hand works for every class and Arthur’s daily football practice. They rushed and grabbed the most medieval-looking clothes from the closest thrift shop yesterday.

His boyfriend grumbled out a ‘shut up, merlin’ while drinking more punch. Unlike Merlin, whose clothes hang on his gangly limbs like a loose potato bag, Arthur’s equally cheap tunic seemed to fit on perfectly and makes him look even more princely. He looks even more annoyingly gorgeous when he put his punch down and shake his head towards the crowd of people, inviting him for a dance.  
Merlin said yes, obviously

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

To be fair, it kind of reminded Merlin of the first time they’ve met each other. It was just Gwen's Halloween party two years ago. They were both pissed-drunk, their friends nowhere to be seen. It was just quick desires, kissing and fumbling over each other. He remembered feeling like how every bit of his skin was on fire, how everything felt too tight and hot, remembered how he asking Arthur “My place or yours?”. They end up in Merlin’s dorm, Gwaine— His dormmate was not there all night, he assumed that bastard probably ended up shagging someone from last night.

When he woke up, Arthur wasn’t there anymore. It’s just him and his hurt feeling on the bed.  
The rest of the history was a mess, to be honest. They avoided each other like crazy, not talking or touching like they used to. Apparently, it was very visible to others, since Morgana decided ‘fuck it’ and locked them both in a broom closet.

“Think of it like 7 minutes in heaven, except you both have to talk like proper adults!” Morgana snapped, with Lance looking very apologetic behind her. “I will come back in an hour, don’t kill anyone!” and she was gone.

It ended up with them poorly trying to express their feelings, considering they’re both ‘emotionally stunted fucks’ like Morgana called it. Then they kissed, uh, that’s a happy ending. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> It's 10 pm. I need to sleep. I wrote this shite instead, yea? twt : sumarbraander


End file.
